be_with_me_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dean Winchester
Dean Winchester is the older son born to John and Mary Winchester. He is the older brother to, Sam Winchester and the older paternal half brother to, Adam Milligan. He and Sam are also the surrogate son to Bobby Singer. Background Dean Winchester was born on January 24, 1979 to John and Mary Winchester. John is from a long line of Men of Letters but later became a hunter. Mary is from a long line of hunters. He is the older brother of Sam Winchester and the older half brother of Adam Milligan. He is a well known supernatural hunter. Trained throughout his whole childhood by his father, after his mother was murdered by a yellow eyed demon. |-|Early Life= |-|You and Me= Appearance Dean has green eyes, light freckles on his face and short-cropped Ivy-league hair that is dark blonde. He is 6'1"--ironically making him shorter than his younger brother Sam--and muscular. Dean is noted to be "handsome" or even "pretty" by others constantly. He usually wears a plaid shirt over a T-shirt, jeans, and boots, unless he has to wear a disguise in order to impersonate someone. Dean often wears his father's leather jacket, he also wears a watch and a silver ring. Personality Dean Winchester is an understanding, funny, mischievous, and, in contrast to his younger brother, a little immature. At an early age, Dean was trained by his father, John Winchester, to hunt and kill creatures of the supernatural. However, unlike his brother Sam, he did not resent his father for having him "raised like a warrior". He seemed to prefer hunting the supernatural over any normal "apple pie" life. Though when he was sixteen, he did in fact desire a normal life: He just couldn't leave Sam. This did not last long, as later on - while still sixteen - following a werewolf hunt, he realized just how unique his life was. Name *'Dean' is a masculine name of English origin. The meaning of the name is "leader" or "valley". Which is quite fitting, as he normally leads the events of the hunt. His name comes from his maternal grandmother Deanna Campbell. Skills Health and Vitals *Almost died from a car accident caused by Azazel as well as prior injuries from Azazel 18, 2006 Deaths *July 19, 2006 :Dean came close to death and almost went with the reaper Tessa when in a coma from the car accident, only saved because Azazel resurrected him as part of his deal with John. Notes *Dean has road rage when stuck in traffic. *Dean is a big movie buff. Sam stated that Dean knows all of Clint Eastwood's movies line for line, especially the "the monkey movies." He is also a huge fan of Chuck Norris. He also claims "Untouchables" is one of his favorite movies. *Dean suffers from pteromerhanophobia (fear of flying). *He is allergic to cats and he also strongly dislikes dogs for some unknown reason. *He is into hentai (anime porn). *He sometimes watches Oprah. *Dean's favorite food (with the exception of pie) is a bacon cheeseburger which, in his heart, believes to be as good as sex. *One of his favorite weapons is a two shot sawed-off shotgun. *He is a good cook, which impressed both Sam and Kate. *Dean's favorite song is a tie between Led Zeppelin's "Ramble On" and "Traveling Riverside Blues." *1983 - Prior to Mary's death, Dean played t-ball. *Dean's Impala was a gift from John, which is why he's so protective of it. Appearances Category:Human Category:Campbell Family Category:Winchester Family Category:Supernatural Hunter